The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to pull tethers for releasing latches of electrical connectors.
In the electronics industry, and in particular the telecommunications industry, there is an increasing trend towards smaller electrical connectors, particularly cable mounted plugs. The industries are also trending to more densely packaged connectors and connector systems. For example, in switching networks, such as patch panels, the connectors are positioned in multiple rows in tightly spaced areas. Other examples include computers having multiple ports arranged on a panel. The ports are typically arranged in a plurality of rows that are spaced close to one another.
Because the rows are positioned in such close proximity, difficulties arise for a technician to access the latching mechanism that is used to secure the connector to the panel. The spacing between the connectors is simply too small to accommodate the technician's fingers to release the latching mechanism. Additionally, the latching mechanism is typically positioned at the mating interface of the connector with the panel. The cables and/or the connectors tend to block access to the latching mechanism, particularly when the connectors are arranged in multiple rows. Damage may be caused to the latching mechanism or the connector itself by the technician when trying to reach the latching mechanism. Special tools have been developed to reach into the tight spaces to release the latching mechanism such that the electrical connector may be removed. However, such tools are cumbersome to use.
A need remains for an electrical connector that may be unlatched in an efficient manner. A need remains for a means for a technician to easily reach a latching mechanism of the electrical connector. A need remains for an unlatching system that may be field installed and/or installed after certain manufacturing steps. A need remains for an unlatching system that reduces the number of working parts for unlatching the electrical connector.